


Daddy Long Legs

by ShitfishGhouligan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitfishGhouligan/pseuds/ShitfishGhouligan
Summary: Fuck.He pressed a hand to his forehead, a slow thrum of excitement coiling over his limbs. This was the most attractive guy he’d seen so far. The fact that the handsome stranger was also brave enough to post a face picture, when everyone else just snapped photos of their thighs or their lips without the rest of their facial features to give a man a better idea of what he was working with…One could say Ryan was hooked right from the start.A.K.A The time Ryan made a Grindr profile in the hopes of breaking his year-long dry spell.





	Daddy Long Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraesperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraesperanza/gifts).



> It is finally here. My first smutty fic for this ship.
> 
> I can tell you right now that the Grindr profile description is based on a real Tinder profile description I had seen. You can probably look that up and see for yourself haha. 
> 
> You can blame both my imagination, the discord server, and my friend for the birth of this story.
> 
> (Also, thank you beau for betating <3 You are lovely)
> 
> Now, on to the fun stuff!

It was late on a Friday night that Ryan finally gathered his nerve to make a Grindr profile. He’d been ruminating over this for days, debating whether he should after he’d split from his girlfriend some time before.

Heartbroken and distrustful of anyone that showed a little too much interest in his life, Ryan had remained single ever since. Before he knew it, a whole year had passed; caught in the whirlwind of his chaotic work life and his obligations back home.

Getting laid had simply fallen off the radar.

Or maybe it had more to do with his frustrations—both in and out of personal life. But that was neither here nor there.

Either way, Ryan was done with flying solo—with late nights in his bed, his hand on his cock; trying to imagine what it’d be like to have sex with another man after he’d realized that he, too, was interested in men.

It hadn’t happened overnight. It was a gradual, slow development that others learned before Ryan himself did.

Better late than never.

Though that still didn’t resolve his most pressing issue.

Ryan, admittedly, didn’t know a single thing about Grindr.

Even after asking pointed questions about it to Curly, the only openly gay man Ryan could trust with this sort of thing, he was still a bit lost. Google wasn’t very helpful either, but it did fill in the gaps that Curly had left out.

He didn’t want to come off as an asshole, not when he was trying to get laid. The last thing he needed was to break some unsaid rule and ruin all his chances of having sex.

Still…the amount of “no asians” on the profiles he scrolled through was a bit disconcerting, if not a little hurtful. One would think that, as gay men, they’d be a little less bigoted against other races.

It was a shame really.

Ryan scrolled through profiles until his eyes burned, hope of a hookup that evening waning with every minute that ticked past.

It was just as he was starting to lose hope—ready to ring up Curly and tell him how slim his odds were of finding a Grindr date that night—when he found _his_ profile.

Ryan swallowed, his mouth going dry.

 _Fuck_.

He pressed a hand to his forehead, a slow thrum of excitement coiling over his limbs. This was the most attractive guy he’d seen so far. The fact that the handsome stranger was also brave enough to post a face picture, when everyone else just snapped photos of their thighs or their lips without the rest of their facial features to give a man a better idea of what he was working with…

One could say Ryan was hooked right from the start.

Ryan seized on the opportunity as quickly as it presented itself. He clicked on his— _Shane’s, that was his name Ryan, jeez, get it together_ —image, intrigue and curiosity scalding his insides. He wanted to know more; to get a better look at that guy’s face, gauge if this was not some filter stacked over a thousand other filters—

Ryan's breath caught.

Shane’s smile was just as brilliant up close as it had been when he was simply scrolling through profiles; the corners of his eyes crinkling at the corner, almost shining with mirth and something mischievous. Ryan liked to think that he wasn’t superficial, but—

 _Damn_.

Shane was this curious kind of attractive that Ryan didn’t know how to handle.

Really, he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up this early in the game. He still hadn’t read through the guy’s profile yet. For all Ryan knew, Shane could be another douchey, white gay dude; masking his racism under the guise of _‘preference’_ just like all the various anti-asian profiles Ryan had seen so far.

Ryan scrolled down, anticipating the worst, and then he was choking on his spit.

Laughter burst from his throat, his hand coming up to stifle the sounds because it was late as fuck, and his neighbors would not be happy in the least to be startled awake by his wheezing.

“You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep your butthole goes. If you’re looking to change your life, now’s your chance.”

That was both the most ridiculous and hilarious thing Ryan had ever seen.

He was tapping on the message icon before he knew it, soft wheezes still escaping him. The plan had been to get laid, to spend a nice evening sharing a sexy moment with a complete stranger, but—

That was just too damn funny not to respond to.

“Anyone ever want to join you in wonderland?”

It was lame— _so_ lame, but Ryan had sent it off. There was no taking this back, and well—

Ryan jolted in his bed when his phone buzzed in his hand, the notification flashing over his screen announcing that Shane had answered.

That was quick.

“You’d be the first, baby.”

All the humor drained from him then, replaced by his nerves, unable to stop his fingers from trembling because he was doing this. He was about to proposition a complete stranger for sex—have his first sexual encounter with another man, and _fuck._

Ryan wasn’t ready. Especially not after he’d only planned to shoot the shit and poke at the fact that Shane had written such a ridiculous profile in the first place.

Ryan’s fingers were tapping a message without any real idea of what he was doing. There was something primal guiding him along this uncharted territory, compelling him to send something inviting—to meet Shane’s own message with something as equally engaging in spite of the ridiculous reason for the conversation in the first place.

“You’d be the first to give me the grand tour.”

Ryan wanted to vomit from how nervous he was. It was so forward of him. When he’d gone on several dates in the past, even when they were meant to be a one-time thing, he’d always skirted around it. He always deferred to her—made sure that what he said, everything that he did, was okay.

“You game?”

Ryan was sweating now, both dreading and excited for what Shane might say.

“Ry, baby, I can show you a whole new world.”

Ryan choked on his spit, peals of laughter leaving him at such a stupid joke. But god, he liked it. The weirdness, there was just something—warm about it. It made Shane more attractive than he already was.

It made his anxiety fall silent. Sure, he was still a little nervous about meeting an absolute stranger to fuck.

But fuck if he didn’t want this.

* * *

Ryan barely slipped into the motel room before he was being shoved against the door, his car keys slipping from his hands, tumbling to the ground. He barely heard it hit the ground, his mouth overtaken by another hot mouth, by the sharp press of teeth against his bottom lip.

A soft moan erupted from Ryan’s throat, his eyes falling shut, drunk off the taste of Shane’s mouth and the couple of drinks he’d at the bar where he’d met Shane. His brain was buzzing from the drinks, but now, caught in the warm press of Shane’s body, he wasn’t sure it was just the drinks making his insides squirm.

Shane crowded him against the door, a hand falling to his waist, gripping Ryan’s hip tight enough to bruise, while the other curled in his hair, fingers tugging him closer, pressing their faces nearer until Ryan was falling into the moment. Until he forgot entirely about the fact that Shane would be his first man, that he was going to fuck a complete stranger he’d met on Grindr.

“Fuck, Shane—” The man was so fucking tall. It was almost obscene, the way Ryan, who was by no means short, was forced to crane his head, to stand on the tip of his toes to chase after the unspoken promises in Shane’s mouth.

…It was kinda hot. Well, it had been more than just hot when Ryan had met him at the bar.

Ryan’s hands were tugging at Shane’s fly, pulling on the button with fierce tugs to get them off as quickly as possible. It was what he needed—what Ryan wanted most of all after their heated conversation on their walk to the motel, Shane’s voice doing something to him that no porn actor has been able to accomplish.

“Ryan, you taste so good.” Shane murmured against Ryan’s lips, the heat of his breath enough to make Ryan’s skin spark.

Ryan’s hand slipped between the gap in Shane’s pants, surprising burning deeply in his stomach when instead of boxers, he was met with bare skin.

Well, Ryan hadn’t seen that one coming.

A shudder rippled over the big guy, and Ryan’s attention shifted away from Shane’s parted legs to his face. Shane was flushed, his teeth caught around his bottom lip in arousal.

Something bold, something Ryan rarely ever let out from its cage in the back of his mind, overcame him.

Ryan shoved Shane back, delighting in the look of shock on Shane’s face.

Before Shane could recover, however, Ryan was back on him, his hand wrapping around Shane’s waist, the other gripping Shane’s shoulder. It was an awkward position, it was clear on Shane’s face that it was uncomfortable, that bending as low as he was was hurting his back.

Ryan didn’t ask, forcing Shane back, using Shane’s imbalance to guide him to where Ryan wanted him most.

The bed.

Ryan didn’t stop until Shane’s legs hit against the edge of the shitty motel mattress. It wasn’t ideal—but it was a bed, and god, if Ryan didn’t strip him naked right then, if he had to wait a moment longer to run his tongue on Shane’s skin, he was going to go crazy.

“Ryan.” Shane hissed, hand carding through Ryan’s hair before he yanked. It hurt, but Ryan didn’t care. Not when Shane’s eyes were on him, when his pupils were so blown that they nearly swallowed the bit of brown in his irises.

Heat curled in his belly, his cock straining in his pants from the moment he’d met Shane at the bar. It was leaking in his pants, uncomfortably pressed against his zipper, insisting that he fish it out, that he curl his hand around the skin and—

No, not yet. Not yet.

Ryan didn’t wait for Shane to act before he shoved him to the bed, a hiss tearing from his throat when Shane’s grip on his hair tightened, when a hand grabbed onto his waist, tugging Ryan down along with him.

Their bodies collided with the mattress with a loud bang, but the sound went ignored. Not when Shane’s legs wound around Ryan’s, when Shane pulled Ryan’s face in and kissed him, tongue sliding along Ryan’s bottom lip. Ryan moaned into the kiss, mouth falling open and allowed Shane to taste him, to trace his tongue along his gums, to slide against his own tongue.

Ryan pulled away to tug off his shirt, eyes riveted by the look of desire on Shane’s face. Pleasure warmed through him at how Shane’s eyes trailed from the tops of his shoulders and down. Ryan had never been more grateful for all those days in the gym, of grinding and pushing himself past his limit because _fuck._

“Jesus fuck—”

Ryan didn’t wait for Shane to finish what he was about to say. He straddled him, batting away Shane’s hands to grind his cock against the inseam of Shane’s pants.

At Shane’s low groan, Ryan’s hand fell lower, smoothing over Shane’s clothed chest and stopping just short of where Shane’s fly lay open.

“Like what you see, baby?” Ryan didn’t know where that came from, whether the drinks he’d had at the bar had somehow erased all of his nerves and uncaged some hidden beast in his belly. This wasn’t Ryan, this aggressive, seductive creature that he saw reflected from Shane’s eyes wasn’t _Ryan Bergara_ but—

Ryan didn’t care, didn’t mind it at all because he was burning from the inside out, his fingers catching on the buttons of Shane’s button-down shirt and yanking each button open. It was a miracle Ryan hadn’t torn it open with his desperation.

“Fuck, where have you been all my life?” Shane hummed when Ryan finally stripped him of his shirt, a hand slipping inside Shane’s pants and grasping his cock. It was hard and heavy in Ryan’s hand, slick with his arousal and desire.

Ryan wondered how it’d taste, if Shane would come from just the heat of Ryan’s mouth fanning over the head.

Without his conscious thought, he fished Shane’s cock from his pants, sliding down Shane’s long legs, and licked a strip up the shaft. Shane tensed before he moaned, a hand falling to Ryan’s hair for the third time that evening. It was gentle, unlike the tight grip from earlier.

“I’m not going to break,” Ryan said, tongue sliding up the shaft, recalling the few blow jobs he’d been given in the past.

Shane cursed, grip tightening to the point of pain, and Ryan was fucking thrilled. Delighted that he could make someone feel this way, that he could unravel a perfect stranger like this when he had no fucking idea what he was doing.

“ _I_ might, if you keep doing that.”

Ryan tried not to laugh at that, taking that moment to kiss the crown of Shane’s cock, and then suck it into his mouth. It was salty and hot, but Ryan swallowed it down; choking on it when the head bumped the back of his throat. His own cock was weeping between his legs, practically demanding attention, but Ryan ignored it.

He knew if he touched himself now; if he took himself in hand, it would be all over and—

 _Fuck,_ Ryan didn’t want this to end.

Shane’s hand tugged him harder, urging him to move, and Ryan complied, pulling back until only the head of Shane’s cock was in his mouth before sliding back down, gagging and choking on it. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t stop, didn’t dare to.

Not when Shane was looking at him, when he looked like he might break.

“Fuck, Ry, if only you could see yourself right now. You look so—”

Shane’s voice broke, and Ryan nearly came from the sweet sound of his voice. He doubted he could ever forget it.

“ _Shit_ , you’re so beautiful.”

Heat spread over his cheeks, suddenly embarrassed and shy at being praised for it. This was hardly the moment for compliments—especially with a mouth full of cock.

Still, Ryan didn’t stop, hands curling over Shane’s balls to tease at the sac. They were warm in his hands, and if Ryan tried hard enough, he could feel them against his lips.

“I-I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

 _Good_ , a sultry voice murmured from the back of Ryan’s head.

It was his but it wasn’t. It was something new, something devious and eager.

Ryan embraced it, sucking on Shane’s cock until it pulsed in his mouth, and Shane was coming.

Salt exploded in his mouth, but Ryan didn’t stop sucking—not until he had drank every bit of come from his mouth.

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have done this with a proverbial stranger. But fuck, he wasn’t thinking straight.

Not when Shane suddenly yanked him up and kissed him, uncaring of the fact that Ryan’s mouth still tasted of come.

A hand slid lower, catching on the button of Ryan’s pants, and god, he was shaking.

He hadn’t touched it all night, focusing instead on Shane’s pleasure, at breaking him, and now, he was far from ready. He knew he was going to embarrass himself, but the moment their kiss ended and Shane’s mouth sucked its way to his throat, teeth nipping at the skin, Ryan stopped caring.

“My turn,” Shane said, and Ryan didn’t have the heart to deny him.

Shane’s hand dug into his pants, fingers slipping past his boxers to wrap around his cock and stroke.

Ryan cursed and moaned, rocking into Shane’s hand. He was so turned on that it hurt. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this aroused; been this ready to explode from a simple fucking hand job.

“F-fuck, _Shane_ , I’m going to—”

Shane’s eyes were on his, clear as day.

“Then come for me, baby. You’ve been so _good_.”

Shane’s thumb pressed against his slit, and Ryan was lost.

“ _Daddy long legs.”_

Shane froze beneath him, and Ryan, well—

Ryan wanted to bury his face in his hands, to curl into himself because holy _fuck,_ he couldn’t believe he said that. What had he been _thinking_?

 _Daddy long legs?_ Ryan didn’t even have a—a daddy kink! None that he was aware of.

Shane was staring at him, his hand still on his dick.

Ryan hadn’t even _come yet_ and he wanted this to be over—

“Well, _Daddy_ says it’s time for you to go night night.”

Shane’s grip tightened on Ryan’s cock, and that was all it took for him to come.

Ryan could hardly breathe from the intensity of his orgasm. Shame and disbelief warring inside him because he had fucking come to _that_. He couldn’t fucking believe what he’d said, what Shane had _done_.

Silence fell between them in the room, the faint whir of the ceiling fan and their breaths the only disruptions at the moment.

Ryan tried to ignore the fact that he’d come from that, that Shane had had the audacity to do that.

Until, that is, Shane broke out into laughter.

“You’re a fucking _asshole_ ,” Ryan hissed, his limbs like jelly when he tried to pull himself off of Shane. He might as well have tried to move a boulder—his limbs were useless. He was high off his orgasm, a bone-deep weariness settling over his limbs that he wished he could repress until he was tucked in his own bed, but—

He couldn’t. Shane’s grip tightened on him, preventing all means of escape. The smug look on his face only made Ryan want to punch him in the face.

_What did I ever find attractive on this guy?_

“It’s okay, Ryan. No one has to know about your dormant daddy kink.”

Ryan flushed, both in anger and disbelief when Shane fucking winked at him. _Winked_.

“Shut the fuck up, Shane.”

Shane smirked at him, a low laugh leaving him.

“I didn’t see you complaining earlier.”

Ryan jabbed him with his knee, delighting in the pained hiss Shane released.

“Well, you weren’t being a _dick_ earlier.”

Shane sighed, and Ryan turned away from him on the cheap ass bed, regretting ever going on this Grindr date. If he had known it would end this way, that he would say something that ridiculous while on the verge of orgasm, he’d never have left his apartment that night.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think any less of you for that, you know.”

Ryan remained motionless refusing to speak.

Shane continued on as if Ryan weren’t trying to melt into the mattress.

“People say weird shit when they orgasm all the time. This is the first time I’ve heard this before but—it’s definitely not strange.”

Ryan wanted to know what people Shane was sleeping with, if only to know what the man could have possibly heard or seen to be so blasé about this.

A hand fell on his shoulder, warm and difficult to ignore.

“What?” Ryan asked, turning over to see what Shane could want with him now. The motel room was under Ryan’s name—he had no reason to stay after the fiasco earlier.

“We should do this again.”

Ryan blinked at the earnest look on Shane’s face. His cheeks were still red from earlier, his hair mussed.

Shane looked far too attractive in that moment than he had a right to.

“We should what now?”

Shane had to be fucking joking.

“Meet again. We have great chemistry.”

Ryan pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming—that his mind-blowing orgasming hadn’t robbed him of his sanity.

“No,” Ryan deadpanned, ignoring the slow smile that crept over Shane’s face.

He hated how it made his cock stir with renewed interest.

“Well, if you ever to change your mind—”

Shane winked at him for the second time that night, and rose from the bed.

Ryan followed him with his eyes, watching how Shane grabbed his phone and typed something up. It made him regret temporarily turning off his password protection, even _if_ it was only so drunk Ryan could call an Uber without locking himself out of his phone.

“You’ve got my number.”

Then, without a sliver of shame, Shane re-buttoned his shirt, tugged his pants back up his waist, and was out the door they’d come through.

It had all happened so quickly that Ryan couldn’t think to say anything, to tell him that _no_ , they wouldn’t be meeting again. This was the first and last time. Even if the sex was amazing, and Ryan, to both his disgust and joy, felt sated after that awesome orgasm.

Ryan ripped his gaze away from the door and to the nightstand by the bed, debating what he should do about his current predicament. Clearly, Shane was right. They did have great chemistry, notwithstanding the fact that round two was disrupted by both his and Shane’s mouths.

Sighing, Ryan crawled to the other side of the bed, cringing at the cold spot he landed on. His hand splayed over the night stand, catching on his cellphone. It was lit up with an array of notifications, some work-related and others, not so much. Ryan bypassed them all, tapping on the screen until he landed on his contact lists and scrolled down to the letter “S.”

Ryan froze when he landed on Shane’s name.

“Shane [spider emoji] [legs] <3”

Ryan was going to murder Shane.

* * *

“Can you believe this failed Grindr hook up?”

It had been weeks since his encounter with Shane. He was still not over it.

But who would be? It had been a fucking _disaster_. And he didn’t even have the luxury of forgetting it, not when he had both a massive hickey on his neck from when Shane’s mouth had sucked along his throat and his fucking phone number taunting him each time he scrolled through his contact’s list.

It was awful, and the only person he could confide in was Curly. He didn’t dare broach this topic with anyone else lest he end up exposing the fact that he used Grindr.

“Yeah? Que te paso, muchacho?”

Ryan looked every which way, making certain that he was alone—or as alone as one could be at Buzzfeed—before leaning in to whisper a short and brief explanation into Curly’s ear.

“I-well, the sex was going great, but—”

“Buuut?” Curly parroted, lifting a brow. Ryan tried not to back out by this point.

“I may have—you know—called him daddy long legs in be—”

Curly released a sound that was a cross between a guffaw and squeal. Ryan flinched, hands cupping his own ears when Curly clapped his hands in utter delight.

“No me digas eso,” Curly said, and Ryan shot another nervous glance around the room to make sure no one was watching before nodding at Curly.

“Yeah, but it gets worse—”

“Oh?” Curly interrupted, head tilting to one side. It made all the words die in Ryan’s throat, embarrassment making his cheeks heat.

“Well,” Ryan swallowed, trying to gather his nerve before getting to the point. “He basically said _daddysaysitstimeforyoutogonightnight_ and got me off.”

Curly blinked. Ryan wasn’t sure he even registered what Ryan had said before he broke out into intense laughter.

“Oh honey, you poor poor thing.”

Curly planted a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to stifle his laughter but failing miserably. Ryan didn’t hold it against him though. Had their roles been reversed, Ryan was certain he’d have reacted in much the same way.

“I’ll tell you what, let’s go out for drinks. I’m sure there’s a lot more you’re not telling me.”

That sounded great. More than great, in his opinion. It’d been weeks since his failed Grindr date, and he more than deserved alcohol

“Sounds great. Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Welcome everyone! We’ve got some new interns coming through and we think it’d be great if you all introduced yourselves.”

Ryan was hardly listening when the announcement was made. Everyone knew that the interns were coming. They’d been anticipating that moment for days, eager to get some new blood in the office to lift the weight that sat uncomfortably on everyone’s shoulders.

One could say that Ryan, too, was excited for this moment. He could use a hand on set, someone to help him juggle his obligations with his new show when Brent wasn’t being the most cooperative. So when a group of people came through, people that Ryan did not recognize, Ryan was on his feet, heading over to introduce himself because he had been them once before.

Ryan was halfway across the room when he spotted a familiar head of hair and long, gangly limbs. It was a face Ryan could never forget, a face he had seen twisted with passion, a face that Ryan had burned into the back of his mind because it was—

“Hello everyone, I’m Shane Madej. Glad to be on the ole Buzzfeed train.”

Ryan tried to turn back, to head in the opposite side of the room before Shane spotted him.

He should have known better than to have attempted it.

Ryan tripped in his haste to escape, failing to see the fucking bucket one of his co-workers had left lying around.

He yelped when his knee smashed into the floor, a loud, rumbling bang cutting through the introductions when the bucket upturned onto the floor and rolled halfway across the room, stopping right by where the interns were all congregated.

Ryan sucked in a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut and praying that Shane wasn’t looking at him, before turning his attention back to them.

_Nope. No such luck._

Shane was staring at him. There was an expression Ryan couldn’t quite identify on his face, but Ryan didn’t stay too long to ponder on what that look meant.

He hauled himself to his feet and fled the scene.

He passed by Curly, but he didn’t bother to greet him, to tell him that the same guy he’d fucked in some cheap motel that he met on Grindr was one of their new interns.

_Fuck me. Just my luck._


End file.
